Sydney Savage
Sydney Savage is the spy girl for team Danger Girl. An Australian girl who loves living life on the edge and is an adrenaline junkie. At home in a catsuit, little black dress, or with a sniper rifle. If it shoots, she can fire it. For team Danger Girl, Sydney provides the spy support and is the Jane Bond who thinks that if anything can be done, it should be done stylishly. Background Born to a military family in the Australian outback, Sydney's life was generally living in remote areas on military bases, and moving often. She loved the cities, for her a chance to get out of the boonies and enjoy life away from isolation. Being a people person, Sydney loved attention and didn't like always being around other military brats. She got into fights often, but was playful and generally good natured. She was also protective of her younger sister Sonya, even excessively so. When she was a teenager, her father finished his enlistment and she got to finally got to a real school in Sydney. And finally settle into a routine. When she finished high school she took a scholarship and also for some stupid reason enlisted in the military too, as she was a sucker for punishment. After about two years, she ended up in one of the branches of Australian Special Forces, but mustered out after an incident with a jellyfish, a crocodile, and a jet launched cybernetic shark which was embarrassing to all. Outside of the military, not really sure where to go with her life other than not wanting to have an ordinary life, she ran into a friend of her father's, one Deuce. That recruited her playing on her affinity for James Bond novels and spy thrillers to be a member of his personal mercenary organization. Training her over the next several years as a spy, Sydney lived the high, unusual life she had always wanted. And she loved it. The leader of the field team was one Natalia, whom Sydney trusted wtih her life. The Danger Girls were locked in a war with a Nazi remnant group that had hid out in Argentina, racing to try and find mystical artifacts hidden around the world. Along the way, Deuce made the decision to recruit a new girl named Abbey Chase that threw her for a loop. Over a series of further adventures, Natalia seemed to die. Devastated, Abbeyand Sydney both declared they would beat Hammer to the artifacts for Natalia. But, in the end it was a setup - Natalia was alive and had betrayed the team and joined Hammer. The entire team was captured and Hammer was about to do something tobring about the end ofthe world. But, thanks to some quick thinking by Abbey and a backfiring of the ritual, they stopped it. But, things were still chaotic, with Abbey being the new leader o the team, bringing her younger sister Sonya into it, and further adventures throughout the globe acting as mercenaries for hire for Deuce's friends and contacts. In occasional alliances and conflicts with heroic grousp around the world, and good friends wtih a group out of La Jolla called Gen-13.. Personality * Flippant: Sydney always has a joke or a tease to fit any situation. She tends to run her mouth a lot. It makes a useful cover both to set adversaries off edge and help relax her teammates and friends. She has a biting sense of humor and is an extra bit of a tease. She's always joking and never quite seeming to take things seriously, at least verbally. * Focused: Sydney is very focused on her job and her objectives. She's very good at what she does, and she's always going to put her job first or the extraction of her team. As an experienced mercenary operative her headspace is always focused over on her job when in the field or being passively alert for threats. * Flirt: Sydney is a rambunctious flirt. She enjoys life, she enjoys being playful. She also knows she's a very good looking girl and keeps in shape, and enjoys advertising it. She's very into playing the femme fatale archetype, and can get a little carried off in it sometimes even when she doesn't have to. Logs Category:DC Taken Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero